If you Love what you Do
by WindWhistle21
Summary: Tsunami didn't really want to be a Mafia Boss but she wasn't going to complain to much. After all the eye candy around here hardly made it "work". Fem!Tsuna who isn't innocent or pure and is in fact only here for the view. One-shot turned into a drabble I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunami POV

"What's your game Mukuro? What do you have to gain by fighting with the Vongola?" I didn't let my eyes wander from his own, Reborn would skin me if I missed an attack because of uniforms that looked a little _too_ good.

"Kufufu why you, of course. I will have possession of your body Decimo." His smooth voice hissed out, with malice in hi- wait... What.

I carefully kept my face blank as I processed his words... yeah the meaning was spotty at best; perfect for purposeful misunderstandings.

"So... this whole thing is a booty-call?" I nearly smirked at his baffled face, but I'd been acting for far to long to make such a mistake anymore. I made a show of looking him up and down with appraising eyes. "Well, I must say I'm flattered and rather amused at the lengths you're willing to go just to impress a girl. Normally I'd be willing to give you a chance, but I'm actually saving myself for marriage." Oh, did his eye just twitch? Wonderful.

I pulled out my "totally innocent and totally not going to murder you" smile, complete with flower background and soft music. "However I'd love to have you join my Famiglia. I actually have a Mist guardian position open and you're looks are a solid 10 so you qualify!"

I mentally cackled at the face palm and muttered "Boy obsessed idiot" I heard behind me. I might have pitied Reborn if his training didn't have so much abuse in it.

Mukuro just stared.

"You're serious." It was less and a question and more a disbelieving statement. "You're really just offering me a job after I've been blatantly trying to kill you and your friends. You don't even consider that I might betray and kill you all like I did with my last TWO Famiglias?" He looked so lost that I couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

"Of course." My conviction was firm on the matter. "None of my friends are dead, and now I get to play nurse to three, or more beautiful men who can't stop me." I sent Kyoya a smirk and wink at that last part.

He glared.

"Besides, no matter how nice they act the Mafia is full of murders, why should I care about how many of them you've killed?" Mukuro seem to be hanging on my every word, face blank. "And last but not least," Here I gestured both my arms as if to hug the air around me, "I'm willing to trust you. I don't really have a reason why, but I want you to be my friend and I'm wiling to risk dying to get that."

The silence after my insane statement was tense. Then Gokudera and Bianachi exploded.

"Juudaime! You can't trust this guy! He's a to-"

"Nami-chan, you shouldn't do this. He'll only t-"

"-nd after everything he's done! Not to mention he kil-"

"-to dangerous! We need to finish him off!-"

I skillfully ignored their protests and kept eye contact with Mukuro. I really wanted him to join~.

Mukuro's laughter finally quieted my friends as they probably tensed behind me. I kept myself relaxed and calm, even though he looked slightly deranged with how hard he was laughing. As he calmed down, his eyes snapped back to my own.

"Kufufufu, you certainly are amusing Sawada-chan!" He gave me another smirk, and shrugged with his shoulders. "Why not? I accept your offer to become your Mist guardian." he finished with a mocking bow.

I let a cruel grin stretch over my lips as shadows fell over my eyes. A small cackle bubbled out in my unholy joy. "Perfect! Now that I have my Storm, Rain, Cloud, and Mist it is only a matter of time before my harem is complete!" My next cackle was interrupted by Reborn's shoe.

"Take your guardian positions more seriously, they aren't your harem." I gave him an annoyed look.

"From what I understand, my guardians are six people that I trust more then anyone, are powerful enough to protect me, and are people I'll spend most of my time with." I pointed a single finger in the air for emphasis.

"Can't you understand what this means? Who would I trust more then the core members of my harem? If I have to spend hours of everyday looking at them then the least I can do is pick flawlessly beautiful people!" Reborn looked honestly disgusted and annoyed.

"And your really wiling to die for that?"

I gave a haughty huff, stuck my nose in the air, and pointed at Mukuro (who looked like he was reconsidering my offer and his acceptance).

"Are you joking? I should only be so lucky to die with such a perfect face as my last view. I don't care about the Mafia, beautiful men are my passion."

I got another kick to the face for that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap I was not expecting such a huge following for this story. This is seriously my first published work and all I could think was "What? That thing is popular?". Thank you guys for checking it out! I really wasn't planning on continuing but I might add a chapter here or there since I still have some ideas.**

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

My hands are steady, poised to strike. But I can't be to hasty; I must be patient, calm and calculated. A single mistake could spell disaster.

 ***Click* *Click* *Click***

"YESSS~" I quietly squeal with a little giggle. "Aww, Yamamoto-kun~. You're in top form today aren't you?" I murmured as I looked through my newest photos of the baseball star. His arms were flexing so perfectly as he swung the bat and it was always a rare treat to get a perfect, non-blurry photo of the act.

I sighed happily as I glanced back out the window, watching as the baseball team yelled happily about the last home run of the day. "Well that's the end of that, maybe if I hurry I can catch some of the boxing team with their shirts still off." I schemed to myself.

 ***SLAM***

My happy thought was cut off as I whirled around in a panic.

"Herbivore." An angry voice hissed. I didn't wait for him to finish, quickly ejecting my camera's memory card and slipping it in my pocket. I was gonna die, but at least my pictures would be safe.

"For trespassing on school grounds after hours I'll bite you to Death."

-o-

Sawada Nana was humming happily as she made an extra large dinner. The neighbors had just had a beautiful little girl and Nana was planning to surprise them with a homemade dinner. She didn't even try to hold back her happy song as she reminisced the days her cute little Nami-chan was only a few days old. Sigh~

"I'm- I'm home mama." A quiet voice called out behind her. Nana turned with a large smile to greet her daughter.

"Welcome ho-OH!" She gasped, quickly dropping everything to rush over. "Nami-chan what happened to you?" Was she mugged? Nana thought in terror. Tsunami was covered in bruises, her hair had fallen out of her signature tiny ponytail, and she had tears running down her face.

"Mama..." Her little girl whined.

"Yes? What is it?"

"H-Hi-"

"He?"

"HIBARI-SAMA TOOK MY PICTURES!" The girl wailed, throwing her arms around her mother.

"He was biting me to death like usual and then he just- he just reached into my pocket and took them! He's never done that before! I didn't even know he cared! He's never cared before!" Nami cried hysterically.

Nana blinked. Nana giggled.

"Oh Nami-chan~ I'm sure you'll get some new pictures next time sweetie~." Nana cooed at her dramatic daughter. Nami's boy phase may have been more drastic then her own, but her daughter had made so many friends in the photography club because of it.

Suddenly Nami pulled back with a shocked and angry look on her face.

"I bet it was that horrible Tetsuya Kusakabe! He's just the type to suggest something like this to Hibari-sama!" Nami snarled, outraged at her own conclusion.

"I thought Kusakabe-kun was one of the boy you liked?" Nana asked in amusement. Nami looked grudgingly away from her mother as she finally sat as the table.

"There is more to Beautiful men then just looks Mama. Well, there is more to them if they aren't a perfect 10. Kusakabe-san is a solid 7 for his mature looks, however his hair is only a 3 bringing his score down to 5. It gets lowered even more for his boring personality, putting him as a lowly 4. The Scum." Nami explained.

Nana giggle again at her daughter's silly behavior even as the girl got up to leave. It was moments like these that reassured her that Nami really was smart just unfocused.

"I'm going to take a shower and do homework Mama!"

"Ok, I'll be at the neighbors when you come out." She called back as she returned to her cooking.

"Oh! I forgot to talk to Nami-chan about the flier I saw today. I'll have to tell her later." Nana decided cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Takaro took a fortifying gulp as he looked at the door to his club room. He'd been a member for only a few months but there hadn't been a day gone by that he regretted joining the Photography club. Well that's not totally true, he thought privately. I had my doubts when the president changed our focus but... she really hasn't lead us wrong.

Maybe, maybe I shouldn't say anything?

He shook his head and set his shoulders. This was for the best, the president had great ideas and the determination to make them happen. but she needed to face reality.

With this thought in mind he slide open the door and stepped inside. Everything was a buzz of activity as members looked through new photos, organized old ones, and discussed which ones needed more copies printed. The activity slowed to a stop as he swept into the room and bowed to the president, interrupting her looking through papers.

"President, I'm sorry but we have to stop taking pictures of Hibari-senpai! Half the club has been to the hospital already and we lost another member this morning-" He rushed out only to be interrupted.

"Weak."

"Wha-what?" he asked looking up in confusion.

 ***Slam** *

The club members jumped as a hand was slammed onto the table and Tsunami threw her head up, glaring angrily.

"WEAK! Weak minded! Weak willed! Where is your _spine_ man? Where is your FIRE?!" Nami shouted, stomping one foot on the table.

"Members have been sent to the hospital? Members have run from our holy crusade? GOOD!" Nami threw a hand in the air, finger pointed to the sky. "This task is not for the weak! How many times have I been the hospital this month, no this very week? Too many to count!" Nami reached out and grabbed Takaro's hands, looking passionately into his eyes.

"President..."

"True beauty, true purpose can't be reached without our blood, our tears, our very hopes and dreams on the line." The members around the room, who had only moments ago looks guilty and wary at Takaro's plea, were now staring with water eyes and wide grins.

"SO!" Nami chirped, looking some how brighter and more wonderful then ever before. "Who's with me?" There was a unanimous roar.

"PRESIDENT!"

-0-

Reborn didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused by how easily Tsunami had swayed the club members to her side. Then again the power of Sky flames weren't coveted for nothing...

The thought made him frown, decidedly annoyed now. Iemitsu's information on his daughter had stated her flames had been sealed at a young age, but she had none of the known symptoms of long term flame withdrawal. In fact he was sure he'd felt Sky flames try to court him several times today and Tsunami was the only known Sky in the area. This lead to Reborn dumping all his files almost immediately upon his arrival, and then dumping his memories of Iemitsu's rants about his daughter almost as quickly.

This girl was as far from a "Shy, pure innocent angel" has you could get without growing horns. She had literally just convinced a room full of teenagers that their pain was worth it as long as they continued to get her more pictures of her school crush.

That was _him_ level evil right there.

Of course he would have pulled it off with a lot less yelling, and have looked impossibly cool while doing it. But Reborn had learned long ago that no one met his standards, and that the trick was to force them to improve until their limits, or sanity, shattered into a million pieces.

"President are you feeling well? You're all pale and shaking."

"I'm fine, someone just blew up my grave is all."

"That-that isn't the saying at all..."

"Really? It feels right though."

 **So just a hint at why Tsunami is so different from canon scaredy-cat Tsuna. How did she unlock her flames? How did she become club president? Will I ever get around to writing those chapters? These are the real questions.**

 **Feel free to ask me any question in a review, I love reading through those.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple people asked about how the dynamic between Tsunami and Lambo would work because they assumed (correctly) that she isn't a pedo. I picture it going something like this.**

Tsunami

I had a perfectly practiced smile on my face as I walked through the school halls. My brows weren't crinkled, my lips where pulled up into a smile, and the deep annoyance I felt burning in my chest was completely invisible to the outside world. I used to like children, really I did. I would smile at toddlers, make silly faces at babies, and coo with the best of them at kindergartners.

Then Reborn came into my life.

I squeezed the strap on my bag in anger even as I waved at a passing classmate. Reborn had all but ruined my love of children. Now all I can see when I look at them are little devils hiding behind cute faces.

And then just to make sure any good will I had was completely crushed, that grubby, snotty, whiny little **thing** had to crash in my room this morning, I hissed in my thoughts.

I took a quick breathe, trying to smother my anger and ignore the memories of my morning.

"Juu-daime!" A heavenly voice called out. I spun on the spot, hands clasping together and mood immediately lifted.

"Hayate-kun~!" The day Gokudera Hayate was born should be a national- No a worldwide holiday. Those piercing green eyes, that silky silver hair, that perfect skin... Truly he was destined to be in my harem. And after that little incident with the dynamite he even agreed with me!

"Good morning Juu-daime!'

"Mmm, it is now Hayate-kun. Just seeing your face brightens up my world!" I chirped, thoroughly enjoying his blushing face. So cute~

"Hey Sawada-chan, is that your brother?" a voice called from behind me. I blinked away my daydreams of my second, and looked back at the speaker. Hana and Kyoko were standing there and staring at my legs. A quick glance was all it took for my bad mood to return.

There was a crying, dripping, vaguely cute child on my leg.

"Oh, no he's not related to me. But I know his family, I'll be _right_ back." I cooed with false cheer. I scooped up the little devil and walked down the hall quickly. Once I was out of their sight I went to the nearest window and yanked it open. Holding him as far from me as possible I looked him dead in the eyes.

"You are annoying, disgusting, and underage. Get lost." His scream of fear as he fell was like nails on a chalkboard, but it had me humming all the way to class regardless.

-0-

Being able to burn people with your eyes should be possible right? This world was full of magic fire, baby hitmen, and poison cooking so it should be fine right? I thought as I sent all of my hate at the little maggot eating at my table.

"Hey Reborn, the Mafia has orphanages right? Someone out there would want an invincible brat right?" I asked as the brat in question spilled his food all over himself.

"He has a Mafia Family, no orphanage would take him." My other brat explained.

 ***WACK***

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, show some respect."

"STOP-" I paused, took a breathe and sat back down, "stop reading my mind you little monster."

"Ara, Nami-chan be nice to Reborn-kun. You shouldn't call children names." Mama told me as sternly as she could.

You shouldn't throw kids out of windows either, I thought viciously. But I have no interest in being an angel like you Mama.

"BAHAHA THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN WILL KILL YOU REBORN." Lambo yelled, throwing a gun at Reborn across the table. My eye would have twitched at his idiocy if I still had such obvious tells. Reborn caught the gun easily and whipped it back across the table, nailing the kid right between his green eyes.

"AH! To-lar -tolerate..." Lambo sniffed as he pulled a purple bazooka out of his hair. I eyed it warily. The brat had been following me around unsuccessfully all day but I hadn't seen this yet...

 ***POOF***

What?

I blinked my eyes trying to see through the smoke.

Who was-

The smoke was clearing and suddenly I could see the person inside.

"Ah geez." A smooth voice spoke out in the silence. My eyes couldn't seem choose a single place to linger. "Nice to see you again, young Vongola Decimo." He greeted, but I didn't answer. The screech of my chair seemed extra loud as I stood and walked over to him.

"Ara? Who's your friend Nami-chan?" My mother asked. I was concentrating and waved away the question, too busy inspecting the new comers appearance.

"Ah, nice to see you again Mama. You look so young."

"What nice manners you have." Mama giggled. I circled him a few times before giving a firm nod.

"You're beautiful." I stated firmly.

"Uh-"

"You're a solid 9.6! Your wavy hair is perfectly wind swept! Your bedroom eyes are so deliciously dreamy! Your face is flawless and clear! Your voice is like molten chocolate! Your clothes..." I glanced down, eyes trailing down his open shirt and and landing on his FILP FLOPS. "Needs some work. But after I get you in better clothes you'll easily hit the 10 mark!" I finished with a hungry grin. He looked stuck between horrified and flattered.

"I-I uh, HEY IS THAT HIBARI-NII?!" The Italian dream boat yelled out in a controlled panic. Years of conditioning had me spinning to look out the window a camera in my hands like magic.

"Where?" I asked quickly.

 ***Crash***

I looked back to where my soon-to-be harem member had been only to see the back door had been kicked open during my inattention.

"Tsk, he got away." I muttered glaring at the broken door.

"Oh my, I wonder why he had to leave so fast?" Mama said also staring at the door. Immediately my smile was back as I put away my camera.

"He's part of the Mafia game Mama, all the boys at school are playing it. He just got a little excited is all, Reborn can call someone to fix it up." I chirped giving my tutor an innocent look. He didn't _look_ annoyed, but he'd never really been happy I told Mama about the "Mafia Game."

Served him right the little mons-

 ***WACK***

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"

 **So Tsunami's cruel side made a pretty blunt appearance this chapter. Where did it come from? Well if Xanxus is a Stormy Sky, Canon-Tsuna is a Pure Sky, then Tsunami is a Misty Sky. Ya know, if she ever gets around to unlocking a second flame type.**


	5. Chapter 5

3rd Person POV

"The Tenth has changed his mind and has named his son Xanxus to be the heir. While I still nominate Sawada Tsunami. With this split we must have a decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor." Iemitsu said as he closed his summery of the situation at hand.

"I see. So that's how it is huh?"

"Nami." Reborn says in warning.

"Truly there is only one solution to this problem."

" _Tsun_ _ami._ " Reborn growled. Tsunami falls down to one knee, coincidentally dodging Reborn's boot to the head, and pulls out the half Sky ring.

"We Should Get Married!" She yells happily, hearts filling the space around her and drowning out petty things like common sense or self preservation instincts.

"..."

"...what."Xanxus had been prepared for a lot of things when he decided to take the heir ship, murder and a ring battle included, but a proposal by a child wasn't one of them.

"VOI! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?! THE BOSS ISN'T MARRYING A TEN YEAR OLD!" The silver haired hottie from the mall yelled. A man with piercings next to him seemed to be having a seizure, while a blonde with crown had collapsed and seemed to be laughing to hard to breathe. The man with green hair was squealing and giggling in equal measure, while the gorilla of a man behind them didn't react at all.

"Oh don't worry I'm 14, so in two years I'll be legal to marry." Nami corrected calmly. Basil spoke up then looking a bit nauseous.

"Aren't- aren't you both related though? You'd have to be to inherit Vongola." Nami waved his concerns away, only half paying attention with so many new faces to ogle.

"He's the son of the Ninth whose lineage goes back to the second boss, who was the cousin of the first. While my family is directly related to the first and has been marrying in Japan since. Genetically speaking we're perfect strangers, not that it matters much since first cousins can marry in Japan anyway." Nami explained with a dreamy smile. Xanxus did not appear to appreciate it.

"So that's how it is Nami-chan?" A voice said flatly. Nami twirled to stare up at Mukuro's disappointed face.

"You give me words of passion and commitment but drop me as soon as you see someone better? Did you never care at all or..." To Nami's horror tears started to roll down Mukuro's cheeks even as he turned his face away. "Were you just using me this whole time?" He asked softly.

" **NO**!" Nami screeched, throwing herself at his feet. "I would never!"

"More lies! How can you give me such promises when the proof of your betrayal is before me!" Mukuro cried out, hands coming up to swipe at tears.

Squalo turned to Mammon, "The *%&$ is going on?" It was Lussuria who answered with a hissed,

"Shut up! This is getting good." His whole posture screaming interest in the drama playing out below them.

"Please my Love, how can I prove that my devotion is true? How could I show you the love burning in my chest for you?" Nami asked desperately. Immediately Mukuro turned to her with an evil smirk and no tears to be seen.

"Well a bigger tv for my room would be a nice start, also there is a new hair care line I simply have to have, and I could use some spending money; say 100,000 yen?" He purred out happily. Nami nodded at each item while writing them down on her arm with a pen.

"Yes My LORD!" She yelled, also happy with the arrangement. Suddenly Mukuro had to dodge as dynamite and an angry Storm Guardian charged him.

"Stop Manipulating The Tenth!" Hayato bellowed. At the same time Yamamoto walked passed Nami pouring out blood-lust in thick waves.

"Nami-chan's loved me the longest so I should get first right to marry her." He chirped out, his smile said _gleeful_ but his eyes said _**murder**_. Belphegor, who had only just stopped laughing, perked up at the threatening boy.

"Hey peasant you want to fight the Prince?" He asked, already throwing knives.

"EXTEME! You're the boss of those men who attacked the kids!" Ryohei screamed jumping up to the Varia and attacking Levi, knocking him down with a punch to the jaw. Hibari, who had been waiting for a chance to throw these trespassers out of Namimori since Reborn had stopped him at the beginning of the confrontation, immediately attacked Xanxus with a curt, "I'll bite you to **death**."

Mammon appeared next to their fellow Arcobaleno in a burst of mist and started a rather sharp, but quiet conversation with Reborn about him being a bad influence.

As everything quickly dissolved into a massive brawl, Nami couldn't help but realize that the logistics of keeping everyone in a harem happy might be more complicated then anime had made it seem.

One of the pink haired women, that seemed to have appeared from no where, jumped down next to her with obvious frustration.

"Control your Guardians! We can't let this continue." she hissed out. Nami drew up her eyebrows in a conflicted look.

"I... I don't actually know how to do that. They usually sort themselves out before I need to intervene." she confessed with a shrug. The women was not happy with that answer.

"How can you not be able to control them? You're the SKY!"

"To be honest when I first decided to have a harem I never thought I'd get this far, so I never really made a plan to contain them." Nami said a bit sheepishly even as she pulled a camera out of her side bag. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm missing some good action shots."

-0-

 **I meant for this to be chapter 6 but I finished it and the chapter I wanted to be 5 is still just a summery, so here we are :P. Realistically speaking people tend to get jealous so having like 6 or more guys try and share Tsunami isn't actually going to work long term, which means she IS going to have just one guy in the future. But which one~?**


	6. Chapter 6

3rd Person POV

"You know," Tsunami said like she'd just had an epiphany, "if I had really thought this all through then I would have seen this coming," She remarked casually over screams of pain and the sounds of distant explosions.

"Brat-" Xanxus growled.

"No no, hear me out." Tsunami interrupted with waving hands. "See it really should have been obvious that the old dickheads would spring on the chance to get us hitched. I've got the bloodline and you're absolutely terrifying, always a good thing when you're talking about kings and successions by the way."

"VOI! COME HERE YOU LITTLE-" the yelling was drowned out by more deep booms that shook the walls and had little pieces of plaster falling from the ceiling. Xanxus glared at the roof, the sounds of fighting were steadily getting closer, but he couldn't be bothered to get up and end it just yet. They were coming to them anyway so why should he have to move?

"And after all these years of stalking him, I really should have known how Hibari-sama would react." Tsunami moaned with a regretful shake of her head. "Years of loudly declaring my undying, unyielding, immortal, EVERLASTING-" Xanxus switched his glare to the girl and pulled out his pistol.

 ***BANG***

"Ahem," Tsunami coughed as she picked herself up from her floor dive and ignored the bullet hole that had lined up with her eye, "my love for him then naturally he would start to see me as part of his pack. Or property, he isn't very vocal about these things." She gave the ceiling a glance as she brushed off dust. "The Disciplinary Committee is doing about as well as I thought they would against trained assassins though."

"Badly?" asked the little green haired boy that the Varia had picked up during her failed " _City of Love: Romance Trap_ " plan. Really the least France could have done was be a fairytale land where her entire harem proposed to her at once, But NOOOOOOO.

Suddenly, the double doors to the lounge they were waiting in burst off their hinges towards them.

 ***CRACK! CRASH!***

"DIRTY MOTHER-" Squalo screamed as he threw himself up and out the doorway in less than a second. Tsunami sighed and started unbuckling the ridiculous high heels she'd been forced into earlier to help mask the age difference of the intendeds. She was going to need to run soon if Squalo was being thrown around like that.

"MAXIUM CANNON!" The wall to their left smashed in as Belphegor was sent flying through. He didn't slow down at all as he went through the next wall and probably three or five more. "EXTREME!" Ryohei bellowed as he chased after his opposite without even noticing the girl he was doubtlessly there to help 'save'.

"Hmm, shirtless and sweaty is always a good look on him, the bloody knuckles are pretty hot too, although why he's missing a shoe is something I'd like to know." She murmured under her breath.

Then he arrived.

Standing in the open doorway was the leader of the assault, Kyoya Hibari with tonfas in hand and soaking wet from head to toe. He was also smirking like he was higher then a kite and loving every second of it.

" _Fight me._ " He says it like a prayer and Tsunami is pretty sure that her entire life is better having heard it, and worse since it wasn't given to her.

"Trash." Xanxus sneers as he stands, pistols draw and bloodlust in his eyes.

Tsunami sighs in annoyance, because of course Kyoya was here to fight and not for her. It just wasn't fair that he cared more about having an excuse to hunt down Xanxus for another fight than he did about 'saving' her from an arranged marriage. What kind of romantic comedy is this with all the fighting and blood, she thought moodily.

"Come on Fran, when two predators are fighting for territory it's best to get to a safe distance."

"Are we going to die?" he asks in a cute deadpan, putting down his book.

"Not if you climb out this window quickly." She points out, hiking up her dress to follow her own advice. She mentally swore that the second she was crowned Decimo her father and every formal dress in the mansion were going to be burned at the stake.

-0-

 **So I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to apologize for the year-long wait, but I don't have an excuse so instead I'll shamelessly ignore it. Hibari is firmly against citizens of Namimori being forced to marry foreign heirs 'against' their will. Or at least he is when Tetsuya reminds him Nami is like a fly trap for powerful opponents. Ryohei thought they were going on a school trip until he realized it was just Hibari, the Committee and him.**


End file.
